TTA World Racing Elite Series
TTA World Racing Elite Series. Category, SilhouetteTouring cars. Region, International. Inaugural Season,https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2015_TCR_International_Series_season2014. Constructors,Solution-F. Engine suppliers, Nismo. Tyre suppliers,Michelin. Hankook Tire. Drivers' champion, Davit Kajaia. Teams' champion, Liqui Moly Team Engstler. The TTA World Racing Elite Series Is An International Touring Car Championship. The championship – Founded By Former World Touring Car Championship BossMarcello Lotti – Is Marketing Itself As A Cost-Effective Spin-Off Of The WTCC, Targeted At C-category Tin-Top Racing Cars. The Title TTA Follows The Naming Convention Now Used By TheFIA To Classify The Cars That Compete In Touring Car Racing, With TCR Referring To The Top Tier As Used By TheFIA WTCC And TC2 Referring To The Legacy Cars Which Principally Compete In TheFIA ETCC. Announcements in 2013 On July 1, Lotti Revealed Further Details On The TTA Series. On The Same Day It Was Announced That The TTA Series Will Award A Drivers' Championship Title And A Teams' Championship Title. The Number Of Teams Will Be Limited To Eight And The Number Of Competitors To Twenty-Four. It Was Also Announced That The Series Will Run AlongsideFormula One At Selected Events. On July 22 More Details About The Series Became Available:[3] The Race Weekend Format Will Be Structured Like The WTCC, With Two Free Practice Sessions And A Two Part Qualifying Session, Followed By Two Races On Sunday. The First Event Would Take Place In Spain In April, But When A Provisional Calendar For The 2014 Season Was Released On 1 November, It Became Clear That The First Event Will Take Place At The Buddh International Series In India On April 6, Lotti Confirmed The Technical Principles Of The Volvo S60 STCC, Which Had Been Used In The Scandinavian Touring Car Championship, Will Be Used By The TTA Series. On 30 July, Former WTCC Champion Andy Priaulx Said In An Interview with TouringCarTimes That He Hopes To Compete In The New Series, Because He Was Set To Drive For The West Surrey Racing Team In The 2014 IWTCC Season With The BMW 125i BTCC NGTC, � On September 9, The TTA Organisation Announced The First Cars, Teams, Regulations And Events Of Its Inaugural Season In 2014, Polestar Cyan Racing Became The First Team To Confirm Entry In The Series And Will Run Volvo S60 STCC’s In 2014, WestCoast Racing Has Also Confirmed They Are Developing The Honda Civic TTA That Was Raced By Engstrom Motorsport In The Scandinavian Touring Car Championship In 2013, The Team Were Also Racing The Honda Civic TCR In The TCR International Series, A Week Later, MARC Cars Announced Plans To Enter The Championship In 2014, The Team Would Be Using A Mazda 6 TTA And Would Announce A Driver Line Up. On October 30, A Provisional Calendar For Its Inaugural Season Was Released.[4] It Will Consist Of Thirteen Weekends, Four InAsia, Five InEurope, And One In Australia, With Two More Weekends In North And South America To Be Announced. On November 6, The Fourth Team Was Announced: The SwedishSTCC Team Flash Engineering Will Join The Series Running A Pair Of Saab 93 TTA’s That Were Run In The 2013 TTA Swedish Racing Elite Series. On November 19, Audi Sport Team Announced They Will Participate With Audi A6 SR TTA’s And Mattias Ekström Will Be Driving One Of The Audis On December 2, The Series Was Approved By TheFIA And Renamed TTA World Racing Elite Series Instead Of Using The Original TTA International Series Name. Announcements in 2014. On January 29, Marcello Lotti Announced Three New Teams For The Inaugural Season: Peugeot Sport, Lada Sport And Renault Sport. On February 15, Edoardo Mortara Announced He Will Be Driving An Audi A6 SR For Audi Sport Team In Barcelona And Imola. And Nick Catsburg Was Confirmed On February 20 At Lada Sport, In The End Of February And In March, Almost All Of The Drivers Were Confirmed, But Just One Week From The First Round In India, MARC Cars, Engstrom Motorsport And West Surrey Racing Have Not Confirmed A Single Driver. On March 18, The TTA World Racing Elite Series Organisation Announced The First TV Deals For The Inaugural Season. On May 24, A TTA Japanese Racing Elite Series Was Announced For 2015. Technical regulations. On September 14 2013, Technical Regulations For The Category Were Announced. On January 21 2015, Minor Changes Were Applied. Eligible cars: Sedans Body shell: Carbon fibre Minimum overall length: 4700 mm Maximum overall width: 1970 mm Engine: 6-cylinder 3500 cc Power: 420 HP Gearbox: 6-speed sequential with paddles on the steering wheel Suspension: Double wishbone, 3-way dampers Brakes: 370 mm ventilated discs, 4-piston callipers, 360 mm ventilated discs Wheels: 260/660-18 front, 280/660-18 Rear Eligible cars Alfa Romeo 159 Alfa Romeo Giulia Audi A4 Audi A5 Audi A6 Audi A8 Audi S3 Saloon BMW SR BMW M4 BMW 5 Series Bentley Continental Buick Regal Buick Verano Buick LaCrosse Chery A3 SE Chevrolet Cruze Chevrolet Impala Chrysler 300 Citroen C4 Citroen C5 Citroen C6 Citroen C Elysee Citroen DS4 Dacia SE Daewoo Tosca Ferrari SE Fiat Siena Fiat 500 SE Fiat Tipo Ford Fiesta Ford Focus Ford Mondeo Ford Fusion Ford Falcon Genesis G90 Honda Accord Honda Civic Honda Civic SI Hyundai i40 Hyundai Elantra Hyundai Sonata Hyundai Azera Hyundai Genesis Hyundai Equus Infiniti Q50 IKCO SE Jaguar XF Jaguar XR Kia Optima Kia Cadenza Kia Forte Lada SE Lancia Kappa Lexus IS Mazda 3 Mazda 6 Masarati Quattroporte SE Mercedes SE MG 7 GT Mini Cooper Mitsubishi Lancer Mitsubishi Proudia Nissan Juke Nissan SE Nissan Versa Nissan Maxima Nissan Sentra Nissan Fuga Opel Astra Opel Insignia Peugeot 308 Peugeot 307 Peugeot 407 Peugeot 408 Peugeot 508 Porsche Panamera SE Proton SE Renault Fluence Renault Megane Renault Talisman Renault Samsung SE Rolls Royce SE Saab 93 Ssangyoung SE Seat Leon Seat Toledo Skoda Fabia Skoda Octavia Skoda Superb Skoda Rapid Subaru Impreza Subaru Legacy Suzuki Swift Suzuki SX4 Toyota Avensis Toyota Corolla Toyota Prius Toyota Mark X Toyota Camry Vauxhall Astra Vauxhall Insignia Volkswagen CC Volkswagen Passat Volkswagen Beetle Volkswagen Polo Volkswagen Golf Volvo S60 Volvo S90 Regional or national competitions utilising the TCR regulations as their main class. TTA-Racing Elite League. TTA-Irish Racing Elite League. TTA-European Racing League. TTA Asia Series. TTA Benelux Series. TTA China Series. TTA-Japanese Racing Elite League. TTA Asia Series. TTA Korean Trophy TTA-Indian Racing Elite League. TTA British Series. TTA Italian Series. FFSA TTA Series. TTA Spanish Series. TTA Portuguese Series. ADAC TTA Series. TTA Asia Series. TTA Thailand Series. TTA-Canadian Racing Elite Series TTA-USA Racing Elite Series. TTA American Series. TTA Latin American Series. TTA South American Series. TTA Mexican Series. TTA Argentine Series. TTA Brazilian Series. TTA-Caribbean Racing Elite. TTA Baltic Trophy. TTA Iberico Series. TTA Middle East Series. TTA Eastern European Series. TTA Balkans Trophy. TTA Romanian Series. TTA Russian Series. TTA Turkish Series. TTA Hungarian Series. TTA Australian Series. TTA NZ Series. TTA South African Series. TTA African Series. TTA Scandinavnian Series. Competitions that use TCR regulations as one of their classes Imaginary World Touring Car Championship. Touring Car Nations Cup Scandinavian Touring Car Championship. Swedish GT. Imaginary European Touring Car Championship. Intercontinental Touring Car Championship. 24H Series andTouring Car Endurance Series. 24 Hours Nürburgring. Celtic Touring Car Championship. FFSA Super GT. ADAC Super GT. World Super GT. Italian Super GT. Spanish Super GT. Imaginary Super Taikyu Series. South American GT Series. Imaginary Super GT Series. TTA Open. VLN. Touring Car Racing At The World Olympics. Sports Car Racing At The World Olympics. GT Racing At The World Olympics. The TTA Cars Had Been Taking Place In Every Touring Car And Sports Car Racing Championship Around The World. Champions. Season, Drivers' champion, Teams' champion, 2014 Davit Kajaia. Liqui Moly Team Engstler. 2015 Davit Kajaia. Liqui Moly Team Engstler. 2016 Davit Kajaia. Liqui Moly Team Engstler. Scoring system. These Points Have Been Based On The FIA's Points System Used In The FIA Formula One Championship.[6] Position 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 10th Points 25 18 15 12 10 8 6 4 2 1 Categories: Touring car racing series: TTA World Racing Elite Series: Recurring Sporting Events Established In 2014